The Cat Gets Some Pussy
by Cool Burn
Summary: After getting hit by a spell from an Incubus, Ann can't help but feel heated. Hoping Morgana has the solution, Ann has no choice but to agree to his 'creative' tactics to alleviate her.


**I do not own the Persona franchise, nor do I make any money out of this.**

**Warning: Morgana / Ann Lemon**

* * *

**The Cat Gets Some Pussy**

"Come on, Panther! Keep up!" the screech of an unruly blond commanded his friend as they ran to the nearest Safe Room. They really needed to rest up after that last battle.

The woman known as Panther scuffed at his beckoning. Easy for him to say; he hadn't been hit by the maddening spell from that disgusting Incubus. "I'm going as hard as I can, Skull!" she howled at her costumed friend. God… What the hell was wrong with her? It felt like her entire body was on fire! She seriously needed to talk to Morgana about this.

"There's the door," the group's leader, Joker, observed with impressive tranquility. His composure in these troublesome situations was certainly admirable. With a final dash, he jolted through the room's entryway.

"Phew!" Skull released a drawn-out, anxious breath that he'd been holding when he finally entered the secure chamber. "That was a close one."

"We did fine," a voice from below quibbled. A small catlike creature jumped atop the table, proudly smacking his thrust-out chest. "You guys have nothing to worry about with me on the team."

"Easy for you to say, Mona," Panther grumbled when she finally entered the room. She'd doubtlessly been hit the hardest in the latest skirmish. "You weren't the one getting hit with all the attacks from that Incubus monster."

"What the hell was that thing anyway?" Skull wondered. "Did you see that long pole sticking out? At first, I thought it was his tail, but I'm pretty sure it was his– "

"Skull!" Morgana interrupted. "Not in front of Lady Ann!" Geez, Ryuji could be so tactless in front of a lady.

"Panther," she corrected the talking cat.

"Anyways," Joker's soothing voice quickly brought the three to attention. "We need to heal up. I brought some medicine I bought from Takemi-san. That should allow us to keep going for a while."

"Good idea, Joker," Ryuji complimented his new friend. "The sooner we can hit that smirk from that asshole Kamoshida the better." His friend sure had met some strange people in his short time in Tokyo. How had he even convinced that doctor to sell all that medicine to him?

After everyone was refreshed, Joker asked if everyone was ready to head out. The group was surprised when Ann spoke up, "Actually… Mona, can you stay for a bit?"

"Huh? Why only, Mona?" Ryuji uttered.

"I just have a… personal question." Her eyes looked at Joker for support. "You don't mind, right?"

The leader of the group shrugged. He did, however, have his and Ryuji's safety to consider. He turned to Morgana. "Is it safe to wait outside?"

"Just make sure you stay close to this room," Morgana instructed his teammates. "And don't go looking for a fight. Especially you, Skull." The cat's ears lit up from a quiet cuss directed at him from the reckless blond before the door closed. He spun his small frame to Panther, curious for her reasoning to want to speak to him alone. Oh! Could it be she finally realized how much she loved him?! "So, what's up?"

"I've been feeling somewhat… uneasy ever since that spell hit me." She crossed her arms over one another, grimacing as she felt the ousted tips of her breasts poke against her arms through the leather fabric of her clothes. She suddenly felt very self-conscious about the tightness of her outfit. "This is so embarrassing…"

"Uneasy?" he repeated. And what was that about being embarrassed? What could someone as beautiful as Lady Ann possibly be embarrassed about? "Can you explain that, Lay An-… uhm… Panther?"

"The spell had an effect… An effect on my…" She was stammering extensively as she tried to point out her condition. She just couldn't say it out loud. It was too exasperating. What was she supposed to say? Ever since the spell of that Incubus hit her, her entire body had been boiling with heat, filling her with improper desire. "…Here" she finally managed to utter. Morgana blushed extensively as he recognized what she was pointing at: her crotch.

"Oh…" The cat gulped audibly. When did this room get so hot, Morgana wondered? He pondered what kind of spell could affect someone at such a delicate area. It wasn't anything he ever heard of and there really wasn't anything to go on. If she wanted an answer, she had to let him inspect her more closely. The temperature in the room was reaching its boiling point as far as the cat was concerned. "I guess I should examine you…" He swallowed his nerves. "…down there."

"Wh… whaaaat?!" Ann stumbled backwards at his suggestion, her arms defiantly crossed over her bust. "Are you insane!" she hissed sharply at the feline creature. He seriously expected her to show him her crotch? Her cheeks were profusely flushed when she denied his request.

"But, Lady Ann!" he pleaded, once again forgetting her nickname. Ann was too furious to correct him. Who cared about nicknames in times like these? "How can you expect me to figure out what's wrong with you if I can't see what it is?"

Ann pursed her lips. "That's true, but...!"

"No buts, Lady Ann! If you're hurt, it's in all of our interests that you get cured as soon as possible!" Even Morgana himself was surprised by his aggressive urging. It was probably just because he really wanted to help Lady Ann. It certainly didn't have anything to do with him wondering what she looked like naked! He was a gentleman!

_He… has a point,_ Ann admitted bitterly. Groaning, her eyes turned to the closed door whilst she cursed her luck. Her teammates better not walk back in. _That_ would be the death of her.

"You'll… only look, right?"

"Of course! A gentleman wouldn't dare be improper in front of a lady," Morgana promised, though he cheered with joy on the inside. Because he could now help her, of course… It had nothing to do with the possibility of Ann undressing in front of him. No sir!

"Fine…" she whined with a pout. Muttering something about doing it for the sake of the team, she went to work. Three zippers needed to descend, and they weren't coming down by themselves.

The zipper shielding her right breast slipped down first, albeit with noticeable trepidancy. "Ahh~" Ann breathed a sigh of relief as the zipper came down and the leather fell from her tender skin. The catlike outfit was a tad too small around the chest area, almost like a bra a cup too small –uncomfortable, but manageable. Halfway through the descend, Morgana could detect a hint of pink cresting the partially-hidden mound. As the force pressing against it loosened, the soft mound overpowered the dwindling resistance, almost giving Morgana a heart attack as the ample flesh popped out of the outfit with a generous bounce. Once the zipper had fully dropped, it settled around Ann's waist. Giving Morgana no time to recover, her second breast quickly followed.

Though her skintight catsuit did not leave much to the imagination, flattering to her young and taut physique, Morgana cheered exuberantly as her splendid jugs were exposed to his feline eyes for the first time. "Lady Ann…!" The shadow's spell had heated her body to such a degree that her pink nipples already stood hard. They seemed so heavy, he mused, struggling with the urge to maul them with his paws. He wondered whether she would be mad if he called the orbs fat. Fat and bouncy!

Half-naked in a bizarre outfit with her breasts on full display in front of a small catlike creature in the distorted palace of one of her teachers. All in a world different than her own. Ann would have laughed at the perplexing, outlandish scene if it wasn't so utterly embarrassing…

Of course, her suffering had not yet come to its end, Morgana thought. As nice as her breasts were to look at, Morgana could not examine her condition with the affected area still hidden behind her outfit. There was still the juncture of her thighs to unveil. It was a bit confusing for the kitten though. Why was there such a strange tingling in his groin from all of this? Ignoring the floundering in his stomach, he waited for Ann to continue her tentative exhibitionism.

Ann though it would become easier after her breasts were unveiled; it did not. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, goosebumps enveloping her skin. She gulped audibly as her quivering hand came up to the last zipper, clutching it tightly. Yet, when it came to the descend, she halted. "Is this really necessary?" she sobbed pleadingly, looking up at the kitten. Droplets of nerves drizzled down her frenzied head as she voiced her hesitance.

Morgana snorted roughly at her palpable resistance. Even he didn't know why he was so frustrated that Lady Ann didn't just unveil herself to him. Perhaps it was because he was only trying to help her? It certainly wasn't due to his own craving to see the beautiful treasure that laid underneath the leather outfit! "I can't inspect your condition if you don't show me the affected area," he explained once more, although with more urging than before. "I can't help you until I know what we're dealing with."

"R-right…" Ann closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She had to do this. The sooner she was cured, the sooner she could continue with what really mattered: making that rotten Kamoshida pay for what he'd done to her best friend! "Here we go, I guess…" she told herself to gather the necessary confidence to get through her ordeal. The zipper slowly came down, tardily exposing more and more skin to the small kitten. The tight material audibly came loose from her taut body to get tugged beneath her wide waist.

Ann's tits dangled in front of Morgana when she bended forward for the final plummet. With gravity causing them to hang, he could enjoy them to the fullest. Wait! Not _enjoy_, obviously! No, this was all for Lady Ann… Nevertheless, despite his 'noble' intentions, as soon as the first few blonde curls were presented to him, Morgana thought he'd die of a heart attack! "Lady Ann~!" His eyes went wide with excitement while he swooned. "You're so beautiful~!" The aforementioned tingling in his crotch had expended into a full-blown desire by now.

"Geez…" Couldn't he be a bit subtler about this? Morgana was such a pervert… Ann resisted the urge to cross her arms over her bust and her legs over het snatch; she'd just need to part them again later if she wanted this to end. She closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration at her current position. There was no need to take off her boots, she reminded herself as the fabric had settled just below her thighs. She was ready for the next step. Or as ready as she could be, at least.

"So… what do we do now?"

No response…

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Morgana was mindlessly staring at her. Although… staring at _parts_ of her would be a more accurate description, she thought bitterly as she caught the direction of his eyes. Was he even breathing? "Morgana!" All attempts to call each other by their nicknames were out of the window now.

"Huh?" Morgana was brought out of his trance from the blonde's antagonism that was directed at him. "S… sorry." How unprofessional to lose his composure in front of her like that. He cleared his throat. "I guess for the next step you should…" He was blushing fervently. "… get down on the floor so I can examine you."

There it was. Ann knew the request would come, but that didn't make it any easier. She guessed there wasn't any reason to stop now, however. With her clothing liberated and her feminine goods out for Morgana's splendor, there was no point in not seeing this through to its conclusion. She supposed she should just… sit down… on the floor… legs spread… _naked_. "Come on, Ann," she muttered to beckon herself into action. Bending her knees, she made herself comfortable. The floor was cold, which helped cool down her scorching body... somewhat.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

Morgana could not be blamed for his sudden shriek as Ann picked up her butt and spread her legs without delay, hooking her arms underneath her knees. "Gah!" Morgana's entire body was frozen in place from the engorged folds that were now exposed to him. As nice as her cleft had been when she first unveiled it, it looked even more mesmerizing with her legs parted. The petals were so wet… This was the most beautiful treasure the thief had ever seen. Now up close, he could distinguish an erect nub protruding slightly below her curls, as if it was craving his attention. When his eyes came up to her face, he noted that she was incredibly flustered at her lack of modesty; the redness of her cheeks was a testament to that.

Her eyes leered down at the catlike creature. His fixated stare on her unveiled vagina was just too much! Her face was sizzling with embarrassment. Couldn't he just inspect what she had to do to get rid of this spell? "Just hurry up…" she urged him.

"Right…" Morgan swallowed his nerves down into his dry throat. What was he supposed to do again? His reasoning was getting clouded by the gorgeous sight in front of him. Wasn't he supposed to inspect her or something? That meant he had to touch her, right?! Observing could only get him so far, after all. Picking his trembling, right paw up from the ground, he guided himself to his newfound fascination.

"Ahn~!" Ann gasped sharply as he connected with her sensitive folds. It was the first stimulation to her groin ever since the spell hit her, and she couldn't help but welcome it. She released a moan from his touch before she could stop herself. Her eyes drifted to the side to look away. She assumed he was trying to find out what was happening to her; parting her swollen folds so he could look underneath. He was so close; close enough for her to feel his warm breath against her hypersensitive cleft.

Morgana's eyes broadened as her folds separated. It was so pink underneath, glistening with transparent liquid. She really was soaked, he thought as his paw was quickly mantled in her arousal. Another thing he noted was the small hole just above her ass that her parted lips had unveiled. For some reason, he though it looked very tight. There was such a pleasurable scent wafting to his nose; waddling a bit closer, he whiffed in more of the delightful odor. Such a pleasurable smell… What did it taste like, he wondered?

"Kyaa!" Ann suddenly shrieked as the feeling of a rough texture briefly brushed past her sensitive folds. It was as brief as it was sudden. Before she could leer down at the origin of the abrupt contact, it was already followed by another swath. Was he…?! Her eyes came down to confirm her suspicion. The feline had opted to throw his face to her groin and begun feasting on her. Ann was momentarily too stunned to react as his tongue flicked along her soft lips, but when he used the rough muscle to sift through her folds, she finally had the mind to chastise his impulsiveness. "You perv!"

Morgana whimpered as her wonderful juices left his taste buds when Ann established some distance between them. Her feet connected with him before he could defend himself; he flew backward with a loud yelp. With her boots still safely attached to her feet, it packed quite the punch! As he fell down on his back, it became very clear to Ann that he'd been enjoying himself. A pillar had emerged at his groin, and though it wasn't huge, it was definitely noticeable. Around four inches; it actually looked quite big on such a small creature. It was much more humanoid than she'd expected; Ann did know how an erect penis looked from her biology books and a few curious ventures on the internet. Other than the black hairs surrounding his shaft, it didn't differ much from a human prick. Especially since there weren't any hairs on the tip. She quickly looked away when she caught herself staring, a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"Ow…" Morgana sniveled as his paw came up to his aching crown. "Lady Ann…" He couldn't be blamed for his sudden thirst to appease himself with her taste. The aroma that had floated to his nose had been entrancing, befogging everything but his longing for a sample of her. As his head came up, his eyes noticed the erect rod pulsing in front of him. What was that? The tip was leaking with transparent liquid with each throb. Was this caused by that strange sensation he felt from Lady Ann's exposure? It reminded him of that thing that stuck out from the Incubus, though the shadow's had been much longer…

Wait… Could that be it? Was Lady Ann's body plagued by lust-filled cravings? Was such a spell even possible? She had been hit by an Incubus, but it wasn't an actual Incubus; he was merely a shadow born from humanity's subconscious. He supposed the question if it was possible was inaccurate. It clearly was possible. The question was: how to cure it? There wasn't an item or spell in the group's arsenal that could relinquish her predicament. The only option he could think of was to indulge the yearning. Which meant…! "I… I think the spell won't disappear unless you can satisfy the lust it has given you."

"Wh… whaaaat?!" Ann defensively took a step back from the kitten's words. In other words, she needed to do… _that_. She could feel her throat dry up at the cat's suggestion. She had considered this scenario, but she had really hoped to be wrong. "I've never done that before," she admitted slyly. She was almost pleading when she asked, "Can't you think of something else?"

Something else… Morgana hummed aloud while thinking. "I guess we can continue through the Palace and see if you're still affected after we return to the real world. Do you think you can hold out for so long?"

Ann shook her head, her pigtails flying from side to side. The feeling was driving her insane and she couldn't endure for much longer. Morgana repeated that there was only one option in that case. The blonde considered his proposal. If she did this, they could continue to that asshole Kamoshida and finally take revenge for his treatment of Shiho. Her hands knuckled tightly into balled fists; her mind determined. "All… all right. We don't have a choice!"

She got back down on the floor and spread her legs wide enough for him to wedge himself between. It was strange; it was both more and less embarrassing to do this with Morgana rather than with Ryuji or their leader. Using the strange creature instead of an actual human being made this whole situation more… fictional? Like she could one day fool herself into thinking it never happened. For now, though, she had no choice but to watch as the small catlike creature grasped his four-inch cock and began to angle himself.

"Do you know where to… put it?" God, this was awkward.

For some reason, he did. "Y-yeah…" Even Morgana had no reason for his knowledge surrounding this subject. Ann held her breath and prepared for his anchoring when he lined himself up with her snatch. Sweat dripped down her head in anticipation of what was to come when he began to press. This was it… She was about to lose her virginity in this foul place. She swallowed down her nerves and readied herself for his insertion.

He blushed as his cock punctured her folds and they granted him passage. The spell had made her heated enough to allow him to imbed himself without any hardships, not to mention the ample release of pre-cum from his pulsating member. Morgana didn't expect a barrier as he proceeded to dig further into her, and there wasn't one. Of course, he wouldn't dare think of his Lady Ann as a girl who got around; he just didn't know what a hymen was. If he did, he probably would've thought she broke it while fighting shadows or during one of her rare moments of exercising.

It didn't hurt as much as Ann had expected. His length and width certainly helped ease the pain that usually came with losing one's virginity. It stung, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She watched the cat's face whilst he filled her; his teeth gritted, eyes screwed shut and a red hue painting his cheeks. She mused that he looked absolutely adorable.

As calm and collective Ann was during his voyage, Morgana was quickly losing himself in the astounding sensations surrounding his cock as he delved through her walls. He rambled his words unintelligently, unable to put his feeling of bliss into proper wording. It was so warm and tight around him! Though he tried to make the span of his anchoring as long as possible, his limited piece made him bottom out much earlier than he would have liked. He voiced his admiration for Ann's body when he inserted himself completely, his groin mashing with hers.

"You're so warm, Lady Ann!" he purred. Her walls undulated around him, tending to him in ways he thought unimaginable. For some reason – whether it was animalistic instinct or something else – he knew what to do next without the need of an explanation. Planting his feet tightly on the ground, he slid his paws down her waist to make himself comfortable. He was a tad nervous for what came next, but he would ignore such pesky feelings of uncertainty. "I'm going to do it, Lady Ann!"

She nodded hesitantly at his declaration.

His paws caressed her inner thighs as he began to move. Slowly at first, he enjoyed her prolonged groan of satisfaction from the feeling of him pulling back before bucking himself back in. They were movements that were not quite as easy as they sounded. She was tight around him, her walls constricting around his sensitive member like a snake, hindering his movements. He tried not to push harder in response; Lady Ann was a gentle flower, and she deserved to be treated as such. However, the allure of her heavy mounds as they swayed each time his crotch clashed with hers was hard to ignore… He wanted them to bounce faster. Maybe it was alright to up the pace a little bit?

"Ahn!" Ann gasped aloud when Morgana abruptly accelerated the swiftness of his hips. "Morgana!" The sudden swift in velocity was appreciated, even if a bit unexpected. He must have felt emboldened by her encouragement as his paws started to move anxiously over her skin. One paw came up to lift her spirited bust, but his small frame prevented him from cupping the globes. Instead, he moved his hands further apart from one another on her body, settling on her wide hips. He would've planted them on the ground next to her sides if it wasn't for his pesky length. The new position allowed him to swing his hips more, giving him the opportunity to fuck her harder. If he couldn't touch her tits, making them dance was a close second!

"You feel so good, Lady Ann~!" he gasped out. She gave him a sultry smile that made his heart flutter as she nodded in agreement. She was certainly enjoying it, but perhaps not as much as the kitty thrusting his hips. Morgana was so small, only a bit bigger than her finger; Ann would liken it to the time she experimentally put a finger down there, though he was much more vigorous than she'd been during her wary, tentative masturbation session. The satisfaction was definitely there though. Her jugs burned with need, longing to get alleviated.

Instinctively, Ann's hand rose from the floor to travel to her wiggling tits. She groaned softly as she delicately seized the aching breast in her palm, kneading the supple skin. "Ugh…~" The feeling of her aching nipple rubbing against the tender skin did wonders for her revelry. She'd never pleasured her own bust like this before! New sensations dawned on her as she began to focus solely on the stiff peak, tweaking laboriously as a string of moans left her mouth. The ignored tip yearned for attention; Ann hissed when she finally switched nipples, pinching the neglected nub and dialing it like the buttons of a radio. "It's working~! Morgana, your plan's working~!" A bit more! Just a bit more!

Morgana's breath hitched as her corridor tightened even further around him. "Lady~… Ugn~… Ann~!" What was this intense feeling around his pulsing, tingling manhood? It made it hard to uphold a constant pace in his movements with such sensations surrounding him. It was like something was rapidly rising inside him, threatening to come out. It was a question that could wait for another time. It just felt too good to stop! Although, if he didn't know any better, he could swear whatever it was about to burst out of his…!

Ann gasped sharply; not familiar with the signs of a male climax, she'd missed the hints of Morgana's approaching release. All too sudden, the cat's thrusts came down to slow, irregular bucks of his hips while he emptied his balls inside her depths. "Wh… whaaaat?!" she yelped, distressed as the feline purred out his pleasure. It wasn't the fact that he came inside her that worried her; the fact that he presumably wasn't capable of impregnating a human was one of the reasons she'd accepted his anchoring, but his discharge meant that her release was already slowly ebbing away, despite the pleasantness that was provided to her as his jizz flooding into her warm cavern.

"No…" she grumbled disheartened as the spurts of cum flew into her. It couldn't end now! Doing this had only made her more heated! Her hips pivoted around him in a frantic attempt to reclaim her building orgasm, but it was too late. "Morgana…" she wailed somberly. As the spurts came down to weak aftershocks, Morgana fell forward to rest on her taut tummy, drained and out of breath. Slowly, his prick withered back to its soft state.

"Can you keep going…?" she asked with hope in her voice, still slightly out of breath. Dribbles of sweat from exertion ran down her head, matting her blonde locks to her skin. She tried to ignore how utterly enervated he looked as he panted against her. She coiled her hips to entice him, but it didn't have the desired effect on the winded cat. Her head dropped dejectedly while she felt a fluid that was not her own leak out of her when her snatch rejected the diminished prickle. Worst of all, after all she had to endure, the spell was still in effect… It would be so shameful to have to ask Ryuji or their leader for aid after all this.

Morgana breathed laboriously, his heart beating rapidly from both exertion and emotion. God, this had been mindboggling. Basking in elation, his head came up to his precious Lady Ann, expecting her to smile down at him for his efforts, but his jubilance quickly drained from his face as he watched her try and steady her breath with her face contorted in a somber state. Though feeling proud and elated of all he had shared with Lady Ann, her mournful expression left him wistful. Had she not enjoyed their mating?

The negative response to his talents was disheartening. He wanted Lady Ann to feel as good as him, and he wouldn't stop until he'd achieved that goal! "Don't worry, Lady Ann!" Morgana determinedly got up from the busty blonde's tight stomach with renewed vitality. "I won't disappoint you!"

She whimpered as his stupid, withered manhood began to rock against her stomach, smearing leftover cum inside her bellybutton while he eyed her ample tits. "Morgana…" she grumbled as she endured his thrusts against her tummy. It was nice of him to try to keep going, but he was only making this even more awkward than it already was. A line of cum formed between his tip and her abdomen when he withdrew his hips again. As he swayed his hips though, she could swear she could feel him grow more rigid each time he pressed against her navel. In no time, he'd hardened back into a solid, stiff rod.

"Good job, Mona!" she heartily commended him, clapping her hands. Eager to reclaim her previous elation, she spread her legs as far as she could.

Morgana was overjoyed with her blessing. "For you, Lady Ann, I can recover a thousand times over!" His declaration of passion alone was enough for her to reclaim some of her lost stimulation. "Aah~…" she moaned as his now-rock-solid cock brushed against her clit on its descend from her tummy to her crotch. The brief contact had her wailing in relief. It'd felt even better than when she touched her tits.

She was elated to feel those tremendous feelings return to her as he slipped himself back inside her hole and began to move. Immediately, she went to work in her search for release. This time, she was determined to achieve it and leave that annoying spell behind her. Curious about the erect nub protruding slightly above where he punctured her, she slipped one hand to her clit. Hesitant as first, she tickled one nimble finger against the sensitive nub; she sobbed in response to the jolts of pleasure surging through her from the teeniest caresses. As her confidence increased, so did the pace and vigor of her fingers against the sensitive nub. She gasped for breath as Morgana pounded against her with more force than before, her heavy breasts wobbling.

Morgana enjoyed it very much as the busty blonde gratified herself while he bucked his hips. His earlier ejaculation made it even easier for him to move through her depths, though her current efforts did tighten her corridor considerably. He could swear she felt even better the second time, or perhaps his cock was still a bit tingly from his previous orgasm? Again, he purred how happy he was to be inside her as he ogled the splendid sway of her bosom.

His vocal adoration of her body was embarrassing, but Ann had to admit that it did feel good to be so openly praised during her first time. It did make this whole situation better… somewhat. She felt something build in her stomach. It was like the knot she'd been feeling was finally threatening to come undone! "Yes~! That's it~! Ugh…~! Keep going, Mona~!" Her hips came up to match Morgana's momentum, their bodies squelching each time they collided while she fought to keep her breathing under control. The cat assembled his last remaining strength when she told him she needed it "Harder!", smacking his hips with all he had; he'd do anything to keep hearing those celestial cries of pleasure that came from her lips.

"Ahn~! Morgana~!" Ann's legs wrapped around his petite frame, keeping him deep inside. "It's coming~!" she declared with a mighty roar. He grinned toothily as her announcement boomed through the small room. Her body tensed up like never before, her walls clamping his piston around them. She trashed uncontrollably, hips coiling and back arching as the release she'd ached for consumed her. Her entire face was flushed and she was drenched in sweat as she climaxed.

It was all too much for Morgana! Her walls were milking him for all he was worth, coaxing him to spray everything inside. When a hot, foreign wave of juices surged over his inserted cock, he could no longer contain himself. Proclaiming her name one last time from his dry throat, he fired his sticky load to mingle with the first. The sense of his warm seeds flowing into her heightened Ann's own orgasm and she welcomed the feeling.

The release was phenomenal, but as all good things, it had to come to an end. As Morgana's spurts of pearly whites came to a stop, her orgasm slowly faded. The cat thrust himself as few more times for his pleasure, but all it did for the winded blonde was remind her just how good it had all felt at its climax. She eased herself to the floor entirely, laying down in breathless tranquility.

She kept herself glued to the ground for a bit longer, reflecting on the carnal events that had transpired between her and Morgana. A cat… Though he claimed to be human, at the end of the day, she lost her virginity to a cat. Would it have truly killed her to try and endure those pesky feelings from that spell for a little while longer? She supposed it didn't matter much now.

"Lady Ann?"

The voice snapped her out of her musings. Propping herself up with her elbows, she eyed Morgana, who was smiling brightly at her. At least one of them was ecstatic with the outcome, she thought somewhat humorously. The cat kept himself inside her while he wilted, reveling as a mixture of both their juices dribbled around his dwindling manhood – or was it cathood?

"I love you, Lady Ann!"


End file.
